No pierdas la oportunidad de decir lo siento
by Markus Chandrian
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en las sustoolimpiadas, Mike y Sulley se ven envueltos en una tensa relación. Mike no le habla a Sulley por alguna extraña razón y lo evita a toda costa. Sulley trata de no perder el tiempo que aún le queda, porque si se atrevía a perder a Mike, no sabría qué sería de él. /MU Humanizado/.
1. Parte 1

_**NOTA: Ningun personaje mencionado es de mi pertenencia, todos pertenecen respectivamente a Walt Disney y a Pixars productions. Esta historia es con fines creativos y divertidos de mi mente. Y también cabe acotar que la historia sera dividida en 2 partes.**_

* * *

Otro día glorioso se alzaba en el gran horizonte… bueno no tan glorioso como Mike Wasowski esperaba que fuera, y mucho menos se imaginaba que aquella hogareña casa en la que hace poco vivía como compañero y entrenador de Oozma Kappa fuera ahora un total desparpajo de buenos recuerdos, historias, compañías y amistosas memorias que siempre llevaría en su corazón ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que en estos momentos estaba expulsado de la Universidad de sus sueños? Pues no se lo imaginaba, porque simplemente era una verdad que aún le costaba aceptar.

La decana Hardscrabble y el rector de la universidad, después de lo acontecido de las sustoolimpiadas y el grandísimo malentendido en el Laboratorio de puertas, decidieron junto con el consejo directivo de la universidad de que este escándalo era demasiado gigantesco para que la universidad se diera a la mala reputación después de ser una de las mejores universidades en toda Monstruópolis en los últimos 50 años. Y por unanimidad, Mike y Sulley ya no pertenecían a la universidad; pero con suerte la Decana Hardscrabble- por alguna extraña razón que un no esclarecen- pudo persuadir al directivo de que se quedaran una semana más antes de retirarse de las instalaciones.

Mike suspiro mientras veía con pesar las maletas que estaban a medio camino de ser llenadas, observando la pequeña habitación que por un momento le lleno de nostalgia, el escritorio, las cajas y la litera. Todo pareció tener un nuevo significado en esos momentos.

-Mike- dijo una voz detrás de él.

El chico volteo y vio a aquel gigantón de dos metros, pelo azulado, camisa azul moteada, rostro de muerte y de contextura fibrosa verle con unos ojos azules suplicantes, manteniendo su gigantesca mano en el pomo. Mike solo volvió a su trabajo de meter sus prendas y pertenencias en sus maletas, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Sullivan en la habitación.

Sulley se sentía pésimo después de la decisión del directivo, se sentía peor que basura. Claramente se adjudicaba la culpa de haber hecho trampa en las sustoolimpiadas, de romper la autoestima de Mike y de causarle su expulsión indefinida de la universidad, eso le dolía de verdad, pero no dolía más que el glacial silencio de su amigo desde que el directivo había dado su veredicto.

Trataba de todas las maneras existentes de disculparse con el enano y peli verde muchacho, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues Mike no se dignaba a hablarle o siquiera a mirarle. Eso era una gran patada en los testículos. Sulley ahogo un suspiro.

-Mike, en serio, yo… lo lamento- siguió el peli azul, observando desde el umbral al peli verde.

Michael solo seguía guardando sus pertenencias en sus maletas, cepillo de dientes, zapatos, camisas, algunas cosas de higiene como afeitadoras, jabón y crema dental, pero seguía sin dirigirle la mirada al más gigantesco de los Oozma.

-Sé que…- vaciló por un momento lo que iba a decir- sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, y entiendo que estés molesto, frustrado y el que no quieras dirigirme la palabra, pero lo único que quiero es que perdones Mike…

Con un chasquido Mike había cerrado sus maletas y cerro el cierre de su bolso, poniéndoselo en sus hombros, su gorro azul de Monster University en su cabeza y tomando sus maletas para dirigirse a la puerta. Se acerco con paso tranquilo y se detuvo solo cuando Sulley le impedía pasar por el umbral.

-Mike- susurro con suplica.

-Sullivan, por favor, ¿Puedes darme un permiso?

-Mike, en serio…

\- ¿Puedes darme un permiso? - dijo con tono mordaz, sin alzar su rostro.

Sulley a pesar de que quería seguir impidiéndole el paso al más pequeño, se hizo a un lado del umbral y dejo que el más pequeño pasara hacia el largo pasillo, observando cómo llevaba sus maletas y se acercaba a las escaleras. Lo sintió tan cerca y tan lejos, que no pudo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Abajo, en la sala de paredes revestidas de papel con estampado de flores y sofás cómodos del mismo estampado, se encontraban todos los miembros de Oozma Kappa, Don, los gemelos Terri y Terry, Squishy y Art que quisieron darle un último abrazo a Mike antes de irse definitivamente de la fraternidad. Mike recibió con gusto aquel abrazo grupal que tanto necesitaba y, sin poder evitarlo, derramo algunas lágrimas.

-Los extrañare a todos ustedes- dijo el peli verde mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Y nosotros a ti- le respondió Squishy.

-Después de todo extrañaremos los entrenamientos y a nuestro entrenador- dijo Don mientras le daba unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a Mike.

Todos dieron una corta sonrisa, antes de ver como Mike se acercaba lentamente al umbral de la casa y los miraba una última vez.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sulley? - preguntó Art sin poder contenerse.

Mike paró en seco y trago duro mientras perdía la mirada en el piso de madera, no sabiendo que contestar.

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo Mike tratando de sonar frío, pero sin tener éxito.

-Deberías perdonarlo Michael, la casa esta tensa después de lo que dijo Hardscrabble. Deberías darle otra oportunidad- susurro Don, siendo apoyado por una afirmativa general de Oozma Kappa.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

\- ¿Es tanto tu rencor Michael? - interrogó Squishy.

Mike les sonrió y les dedico una mirada de disculpa que los apeno a todos, observando lo deteriorado y traicionado que estaba Mike en esos momentos.

-Es mucho más complicado que eso, chicos…

Mike solo se dedicó a cerrar la puerta y traspasar el amplio jardín hasta estar en la acera, donde le dedico una última mirada a la ventana de su habitación desde donde Sulley lo veía. Sintió que los ojos azules del que creyó un gran amigo le penetraban en los más profundo de su ser, así que quito su mirada de la casa con un ademan tempestuoso y camino con rapidez hacía el ala Este del campus.

Mike aun recordaba como Hardscrabble, con el displicente rostro y la exuberante altura que la hacían ver intimidante les decía que podían quedarse una semana más en las instalaciones antes de irse definitivamente, que podrían usar la biblioteca, la cafetería y el gimnasio como les pareciera conveniente y que solo podían dormir en sus respectivos cuartos que en principio se les había asignado. A Mike le había sorprendido la flexibilidad con la que el directivo les había dejado quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pero más sorprendido quedo al saber, por parte del rector, que Hardscrabble fue la que persuadió a la junta de que se quedaran un poco más.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a entrar uno de los edificios del ala este, se registró en información y, con su llave en mano, subió hasta la habitación 319, que hace menos de un año era suya y de su compañero- que ahora estaba con los ROR- Randall.

-Vaya, el expulsado ha vuelto a sus cimientos- dijo irónica una voz sibilante dentro de la habitación.

Mike no se sorprendió para nada de que Randall aun siguiera durmiendo en la habitación que compartían desde que se conocieron, después de todo Boggs aun debía pasar por el rito de iniciación de los ROR a pesar de que ya llevara la chaqueta con el instintivo de la fraternidad.

-Qué raro verte por aquí, Randall.

-No más raro que a ti, Wasowski.

-De seguro ya toda Monster University debe saber porque aún sigo aquí.

\- ¿Crees que por qué Hardscrabble los haya mantenido a ti y a Sullivan, te vas a creer mejor?

-No creerme mejor, Randall, solo parece un atraso a mi suplicio.

Randall estaba recostado sobre su cama leyendo un libro de técnicas sobre sustos que debía leer para la siguiente clase del profesor Knight, mientras mantenía los lentes de marco grueso sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Al menos eres el que me cae mejor de los Oozma.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.

Mike se dedicó a arreglar un poco su cama antes de dedicarse de lleno a investigar que libros habían quedado en el librero para perder un poco el tiempo, y aunque Randall parecía taciturno con él, aun podía ver que el chico le tenía cierto apego por su irremediable comienzo, cuando eran simples novatos y se preocupaban demasiado por lo que dijeran los demás.

Mike se recostó en su respectiva cama y empezó a leer un tomo sobre la evolución de la energía eléctrica y el uso de los gritos de los niños como eficiencia, así como otras aplicaciones para que la industria eléctrica estuviera en auge. Un cómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras Randall y Mike se perdían en su lectura la cual se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un gruñido. Randall se sonrojo intensamente y Mike lo que hizo fue reírse amistosamente, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio de Boggs.

\- ¿Quieres ir por algo a la cafetería?- interrogo Mike amistoso.

Randall aun con el sonrojo a la vista y sin mirarle, asintió al peli verde y se dedicó a ponerse las zapatillas, al igual que Mike y, por alguna extraña razón, de camino a la cafetería, se dedicaron a contarse todo lo que les había acontecido desde que Randall y Mike pertenecieran a fraternidades del Campus. Randall le conto sobre los esfuerzos que hacía para dar lo mejor de él en los entrenamientos y estudiando constantemente para tener las mejores calificaciones en la Facultad de Sustos. Volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, contándose todo lo que les ocurría en la vida, comiendo hasta reventar y hasta posándose en el mismo árbol que usaban para estudiar y contarse chistes que causaban un mar de carcajadas. Mike agradecía internamente sentirse feliz en esos momentos.

-Oh, hombre, hace tiempo que no me reía tanto- comentó Randall mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que había salido de tanto reírse.

-Yo tampoco, Randall.

-Pero si tú tienes una buena fraternidad, Mike- Randall y Mike miraron como el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rosa y naranja-, son la mejor fraternidad que he visto.

-Vaya, pues gracias- Mike lo miro raro por un segundo-, pero eso no quiere decir que los ROR sean mejor.

-Tal vez, pero son demasiado…

\- ¿Rectos? ¿Serios?

-Estirados, demasiado competitivos y son muy déspotas- respondió Randall con mucho pesar-, aparte de ser muy tercos y engreídos.

-Pero tú querías pertenecer a ellos al principio.

-Sí. Antes era demasiado lambiscón con ellos, pero ahora que sé que es pertenecer a una fraternidad como ellos…- Randall suspiro y por un momento su expresión alegre cambio- no lo sé Mike, creo que no es mi lugar.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-Es lo que me lleva rondando desde hace unos días, desde…- Randall calló de súbito y Mike se preguntó el por qué.

\- ¿Randall?

-No es nada, Mike, es solo que… ocurrió un malentendido con Jhonny.

\- ¿Un malentendido con Worthington? - alzo un poco la voz sin darse cuenta.

-SHHH, cierra la boca- espeto mientras le ponía una mano en la boca del peli verde.

Cuando Mike uso una expresión de disculpa y la mayoría de las miradas habían volteado de ellos, Randall le quito la mano a Mike y volvió a suspirar.

-Más que un malentendido es la razón por la que me quiero ir.

Mike le siguió mirando, esta vez delatando su curiosidad y sus ganas de saber que era lo que había impulsado a Randall a decidir salirse de la Fraternidad más venerada y conocida de todo el Campus.

\- ¿Qué pasa Randall?

-Es que…- Randall vacilo un poco.

-Oye, entiendo si no estás preparado para decírmelo.

-No, Mike, tengo que contarte. En verdad no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esto con nadie.

-Está bien, Randy, desembucha.

Randall se tomó un momento para prepararse.

-Cuando trate de entrar a los ROR la primera vez, todos los muchachos de ROR se burlaron de mí, por mi tacha de lame botas del profesorado- comenzó Randall- todo lo que era ROR no paraba de molestarme después de haberme ofrecido como candidato, era en todas partes, en la fuente, en la cafetería, hasta en las alas de estudio, con suerte no me molestaban en la biblioteca…

\- ¿Quién se va atrever a molestar en la biblioteca con tan inmensa mole como bibliotecaria?

Ambos rieron y Mike pudo sentirse más a gusto mientras las expresiones tensas de Randall se desvanecían completamente. Randall siguió contando todo lo que había pasado.

Por otro lado, Sulley andaba escondido en uno de los árboles aledaños al de donde se encontraban Mike y Randall. No podía creer que Randall y Mike volvieran a estar a gusto desde que los vio salir del ala donde dormía Mike para volver a disculparse y darle una de esas chocolatinas sabor a drenaje que le gustaban, así que sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió a una distancia prudente. Lo vio todo, las risas, el afecto y hasta uno que otro roce que le puso una gran mueca de molestia en el rostro, pero lo único que le golpeaba en el orgullo era lo relajado que estaba Mike con Randall.

¡Es que eso era inconcebible! ¿Cómo podía perdonar a Randall tan rápido después de todo lo que le hizo en las sustoolimpiadas? La cólera le subió por los poros de la piel, desgarrando el rostro tranquilo que tenía y apretando la mano que estaba en la corteza del árbol, casi arrancándola.

\- ¿Ahora haces de guarda espaldas, Sullivan?- preguntó una voz con tono irónico desde su espalda.

-Piérdete, Worthington- respondió Sulley mordaz.

-Hey, hombre, que solo fue una pequeña broma.

Sulley volteo la mirada y observo al muchacho de su misma altura, ojos grises, cabellos oscuros, sonrisa suficiente y su simbólico suéter rojo de algodón de la Fraternidad de la que era líder, los ROR. No estaba de humor para soportar al engreído y mordaz presidente de los ROR, y mucho menos cuando escucho la sonrisa cantarina de Mike a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Jhonny? - interrogo de una vez Sulley, apoyando la espalda sobre el árbol.

-Nada, solo quería… charlar con un viejo amigo, contarle algunas cosas, pasar un rato fuera de la fraternidad.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por lo último?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Tú, solo, sin tu séquito de lame culos detrás de ti? Eso es demasiado extraño viniendo del gran Jhonny Worthington.

El nombrado echó una risa que pareció algo fingida, hasta para Sulley que era, ya por su naturaleza, increíblemente despistado. Jhonny se sentía pisoteado, al igual que su orgullo, y realmente molesto, pero no perdería el tiempo respondiendo estupideces de un expulsado.

-Veo que el expulso de la Universidad no ha cambiado para nada tus ganas de enfrentarme- contesto despectivo.

Sulley tuvo que apretar los dientes y cruzar los brazos para evitar enterrarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero mostrando un intento de sonrisa juguetona que pareció una completa mueca de disgusto.

-Aun no entiendo que haces aquí entonces.

-Más bien, te tengo una invitación. De parte de los ROR, quiero que vengas a la fiesta antes de las vacaciones de verano.

\- ¿Una fiesta?

-Absolutamente. Mucho alcohol, las nenas de PNK, un DJ y un total descontrol, ¿Qué dices?

-La verdad es que me hace falta…

Mientras la conversación entre los dos más grandes de la universidad, Mike y Randall aun seguían en lo mismo- chismeando-.

-Ok. Recopilando, los ROR no te querían aceptar antes y te molestaban demasiado…

-Sí.

-Después los impresionaste con tu invisibilidad en la prueba de Hardscrabble.

-Aja- afirmo Randall.

-Y Worthington te acogió personalmente a la fraternidad, a pesar de que los demás ROR no te querían.

-Exactamente.

-Pero aun no entiendo el por qué te quieres salir de ellos.

-A eso es que voy Mike- contesto Randall-bien, pero… quiero que esto no salga entre nosotros ¿sí? Eres al primero que se lo cuento.

-Randall- lo miro a los ojos con convicción-, te prometo que guardare el secreto.

Randall vio la honestidad y la seguridad con la que Mike había dicho eso, pero aun estaba nervioso con lo que iba a decir, después de todo ese era su mayor secreto. Se acomodo sus gruesos lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y respirando profundamente.

-Durante el tiempo en que me acogió Jhonny, yo fui su compañero de recamara. Asistía a los entrenamientos y me esforzaba por ser el mejor de la clase; en verdad me hacía sentir bien los halagos de Jhonny… hasta que me propuso ser…su amigo con derechos.

Mike no dijo nada, solo asintió y se mantuvo pensativo, aun procesando la información que se había dado.

-O sea que, ¿Worthington es algo así como un chico del closet? - preguntó Mike, vacilando un poco.

-Es algo así como… bisexual.

-Umm - fue lo único que contesto Mike.

Randall se sentía completamente angustiado, liberado, pero angustiado aun sin saber cuál era la respuesta de Mike ante todo lo que había lanzado, aun esperando que el chico no lo rechazara.

\- ¿Qué opinas? - preguntó Randall sin aguantar la incertidumbre.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-De lo que acabo de decir…

-Randall, yo no te juzgo de que te guste un chico, solo estoy sorprendido de que Worthington, les dé a los dos bandos- contesto Mike-, es como encontrarte a una Hardscrabble menos intimidante o a un profesor Knight demasiado alegre.

Randall se echó a reír, seguido por Mike mientras ambos se imaginaban al profesor Knight lanzando margaritas por todo el salón de la facultad de sustos, saltando como Heidi por la pradera.

-Ay dios Mike, me has dado un susto de muerte…

-Hey, para que están los amigos.

Randall se lanzó a Mike de súbito y le dio un gran y reconfortante abrazo. Mike lo recibió mientras ambos se daban unas palmadas en la espalda. Se dieron cuenta de que la Universidad ya estaba a oscuras y que las farolas ya estaban encendidas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro dormitorio- contesto Randall mientras veía como la gente se aglomeraba en la cafetería para la cena, que esa noche de viernes era pizza podrida.

Mike asintió mientras ambos se paraban del árbol y se dedicaban a caminar hacia el Ala este de la Universidad. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Mike lo rompió.

-Aun no me has contado cual fue el malentendido, Randy.

Randall se tensó un poco mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Mike por dentro se reprendió mientras observaba el gran cambio de chico peli morado.

-No tiene que ser ahora, Randy, ya me has contado algo que no le has dicho a nadie y…

-Lo sé, Mike, pero en verdad… necesito hablar de esto con alguien.

Mike se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Randy tuviera un poco de valor para decir que era lo que había sucedido con el presidente de ROR. Vio como el chico volvía a respirar profundamente y le miraba con convicción.

-Después de que ustedes ganaran las sustoolimpiadas, Jhonny estaba completamente enfurecido. Parecía un completo animal. Se sentía frustrado, molido y pisoteado, estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales…

Mike se sintió encrespado al imaginarse a Worthington enfurecido, aun sabiendo que siendo pacífico era un total guijarro en el trasero.

-Nos estaba gritando a mí y al chico este de piel verde. Estaba asustado, Mike. Era una faceta de él que nunca había visto, era como ver a un animal tratando de comerme vivo. Yo trate de justificar mi error y hasta trate de hablar pacíficamente con Jhonny, pero él solo…

\- ¿Solo qué, Randy? - interrogo, insistiendo a su amigo.

-él y su séquito… me golpearon hasta casi dejarme muerto…

* * *

 _ **He aquí la primera parte de este emocionante One-shot.**_

 _ **La dividí en dos partes ya que si las unía en una se iba a hacer muy largo, así que me pareció mejor hacerlo de esta manera.**_

 _ **Sin más que nada me despido.**_


	2. Parte 2

**_Hola, vengo con la segunda parte de este que es mi primer one shot. De verdad que cuando lo escribí lo disfrute y es gratificante para mí verlo aquí._**

 ** _Disclaimer (Otra vez): Los personajes usados aquí son creación de Disney y Pixar, yo solo los uso con fines creativos._**

* * *

Mike estaba anonadado mientras en el borde de su cama pensaba en cómo no había salido disparado a la Fraternidad de los ROR y golpear a Worthington hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero se había recordado que era más pequeño que él y que el presidente de ROR tenía un gran séquito que le cubría hasta el zapato.

-Mike, ya déjalo, ya paso- contesto Randall, mientras se ponía su pijama.

-Es que… Randall, mierda.

-Olvídalo. Eso ya es agua pasada, con suerte no termine siendo un completo saco de basura.

Mike ya no sabía que pensar con respecto a Worthington que no fuera unas irremediables ganas de romperle la cara de niño mimado que tenía y arrancarle los ojos y…Mike tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para no cercenar a Worthington en sus pensamientos, y centrarse en cómo ayudar a Randall a dejar a los ROR.

-Tienes que dejarlos definitivamente.

-Ya te escuché decir eso, más de seis veces desde que te lo dije.

-Maldición, Randy…

-Calma, Wasowski- espeto Randall poniéndose encima un suéter de los ROR que le quedaba unas cuantas tallas más grandes- yo soy el que debería preocuparme de cómo salir de ellos.

Mike le miro extrañado por unos momentos mientras veía como el gran suéter le cubría hasta por debajo de los muslos, pero sin quitar de su vista el rostro de Randall el cual se sonrojo al ser visto con demasiado escrutinio.

\- ¿Qu- Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo?

-Dime que se la robaste a alguien de los ROR…

\- ¿Dices el suéter? - pregunto sin darse cuenta.

-Randall, ¿En serio Worthington te dejo usar su amado suéter como pijama?

Randall, al darse cuenta a lo que quería decir Mike, se sonrojo violentamente hasta casi parecer una fresa. Mike no pudo evitar reír- lo cual no evitaba en todo el día con Randall-, la vergüenza que su amigo delataba con ser descubierto usando cosas de su amante le era una cosa realmente divertida, y solo por el simple hecho de que Randall jamás se avergonzaba tan rápido.

-Creo que en verdad iba en serio contigo- comentó Mike.

-Sí, yo también lo creí Mike- contesto alicaído Randall- pero creo que la reputación de los ROR le importo más que yo.

-Olvídalo Randy, es solo otro mequetrefe.

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada un par de veces consecutivas, causando un resquemor de recelo en ambos chicos que miraban la puerta. Se miraron respectivamente mientras Mike se acercaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Pediste algo a domicilio?

Randall negó en una completa mueca de desconcierto. Mike se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió para asomarse un poco, y lo único que encontró fue al filo del umbral una caja envuelta en algo transparente con un sobre encima. Le pareció absolutamente extraño recibir paquetes y más a horas la noche- el servicio a domicilio de la universidad trabajaba hasta las 6 de la tarde-, pero lo tomo, cerrando su puerta con un pie y acercándose a la cama.

\- ¿Paquetes a las 8?

-Eso mismo me pregunté cuando lo vi.

Mike tomo la carta y le volteo, observando que tenía el sello de los ROR inscrito en la lengua de la carta.

-Es una carta de los ROR.

\- ¿En serio?

Randall le arrebato la carta de un solo suspiro a Mike, abriéndolo con demasiada premura y observando el contenido de esta. El rostro ilusionado de Randall cambio rápidamente a una expresión de decepción que le causo a Mike un sentimiento de compasión en su amigo, después de todo, estaba en las oscuras garras del amor.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó para tratar de que Randall cambiara el semblante.

-Oh…- Randall salió de sus pensamientos y le dedico una mirada de disculpa a Mike-Los ROR me han invitado a la fiesta que tienen planeada para este viernes, es la fiesta antes de las vacaciones de verano.

-Bueno, pero ¿Quieres ir?

La pregunta pareció descolocarlo un poco, pero al final solo se dedicó a mirar la estancia y pensarlo con cabeza fría.

-No es necesario que vayas…

-Voy a ir Mike, necesito decirle a los ROR que ya no perteneceré a ellos- dijo con un brillo de decisión rellenarle sus ojos purpuras-, pero quiero que estés conmigo apoyándome, Mike, eres el único que sabe que saldré de los ROR.

-Claro Randy. Lo hare.

Randall sonrió mientras veía con curiosidad la caja que tenía Mike en su cama, envuelta y sin remitente, pero decía a un costado de la caja M. Wasowski, escrito con algo que parecía marcador verde.

-La caja es para ti, Mike.

Mike observo con recelo la caja. Tomo un exacto del escritorio y se dedicó a abrir la caja envuelta con mucho cuidado. Cuando abrió la caja, se dedicó a sacar el contenido que esta tenía, con un par de libros de Ciencia Ficción que había deseado mucho leer, una caja de chocolatinas, algo que parecía a un cuaderno con una cubierta en piel y un sobre. Mike se sorprendió al encontrar las novelas y el cuaderno de piel, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la caja eran las chocolatinas que el siempre compraba en los kioscos de la Universidad, sus favoritas. Observo con recelo la carta, sin ninguna tachadura que dejara en claro al remitente.

-Wau, Mike, creo que esto parece más un regalo que una entrega.

Mike abrió el sobre y desdoblo la carta con cuidado.

" _Sabes, me he puesto a pensar que cuando estas relajado tienes una bonita sonrisa._

 _Que cuando no te dedicas a estar metido en tus libros, tienes el rostro más lindo que había visto._

 _Que tus carcajadas son como tintineos, mientras saboreas el rancio del chocolate caliente de la cafetería que te gusta._

 _Sabes, es bueno verte relajado, porque sonríes más. Y esa sonrisa es la que me hizo seguir luchando en tratar de decirte lo bueno que se siente verte cada día._

 _Eres mi inspiración y mi impulso. Creo que eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida universitaria. Y espero poder seguir viendo esa sonrisa tímida por mucho más._

 _Anónimo."_

Mike no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además de sentirse descolocado, pudo percibir que el estómago se le hacia una bomba de tiempo, la entrañas le cosquilleaban y un hormigueo le subía por toda la piel. No sospechaba quien pudo haberle escrito eso, pero era alguien que sabía de sus gustos y eso lo asustaba completamente.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Randall le arrebato la carta mientras empezaba a leer.

Los ojos se le hicieron arruga y una gigantesca sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, seguido de una risita cantarina cómplice que Randall lanzo antes de abalanzarse a abrazar a su amigo.

\- ¡Ay, Mike! Tienes un admirador secreto.

-Lo sé…- susurro, aun con el rosto lleno de carmín.

-Mike, esto significa que le gustas a alguien.

-Y ese alguien sabe demasiado de mí.

Durante los últimos días seguidos, Mike y Randall se dedicaron a mantener una pequeña investigación de quién puede ser su admirador secreto, en donde cada día que pasaba volvía a ver una caja nueva, con más libros, con más dulces y más cartas que hacían al cuerpo de Mike repiquetear en un intenso cosquilleo. Durante todo ese transcurso de tiempo, además, Mike se dedicaba a ayudar a estudiar a Randall, comer en la cafetería con él y disfrutar de lo último que quedaba en su estancia en Monsters University antes de volver a Monstruópolis.

Era el último viernes antes de las vacaciones de verano y Mike y Randall se preparaban para ir a la fiesta de los ROR, donde Mike trataba en lo más posible que Randall no se sintiera presionado y nervioso. No tanto como él cada vez que encontraba a Sulley y tenía que obligar a Randall a desaparecer con él por algunos callejones y alcantarillas que Sulley no se atrevía a ir, hasta el punto de tener que explicar a Randall el por qué evitaba a Sulley.

Randall estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla pitillo, una camiseta de franela blanca, unas zapatillas azules y la chaqueta instintiva de la Universidad, con el logo de la M cíclope del lado izquierdo de la chaqueta. En cambio, Mike, se puso una camiseta de franela blanca, una chaqueta color vino tinto, unos pantalones pitillo en negro, y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la chaqueta. Y aunque eso no combinaba con sus distintivos colores de cabello, los hacía resaltar en un extraño contraste de colores.

\- ¿Estás listo, Randy? - le preguntó Mike, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Randall se mantenía como en un estado donde su cuerpo estaba rígido, pensando en las situaciones que podían acontecer dentro de la fiesta y en las que él salía disparado y golpeado junto con Mike.

-Oye, Randy- Mike le toco el hombro, haciendo que Randall lo mirara-, tranquilo. Yo estoy contigo y nada pasara.

Mike le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a Randall, la cual él respondió con un poco de vacilación, pero aun con la decisión brillando entre sus iris purpúreos y dejando atrás los nervios que le carcomían las venas.

Atravesaron el Ala Este de la universidad, pasando por la Facultad de sustos que le causó una gran nostalgia a Mike en esos momentos, caminando por los senderos del Ala Oeste y viendo a lo lejos aquel musgoso y pestilente arco que dividía las alas con el vecindario de las fraternidades.

La casa de los ROR era una inmensidad de luces colgadas en las ventanas y los filos de los techos, la música electrónica se escuchaba como grandes bombas impactando en los oídos, la gente aglomerada en el jardín y el porche bebían como posesos para dar la bienvenida al verano, algunos pequeños grupos hablaban entre ellos, una de la PNK andaba coqueteando con uno de los JOX y otros chicos se dedicaban a comerse sin pudor ante la oscuridad creciente de la noche.

Mike y Randall entraron al epicentro de la fiesta, donde las luces de colores los rodearon, al igual que un montón de cuerpos que olían a cerveza, vodka y ron, mientras que algunos cuerpos se dedicaban a bailar en la pista de baile- que en verdad era la amplia sala sin inmueble-, mientras el Dj se dedicaba a hacer mezclas en el entarimado que había cerca de la chimenea.

Mike vio a los JOX, a las HSS, a las PNK, Las EOK y los OK disfrutar de la pista de baile que los ROR habían preparado. Todos los Oozma- excepto Don, él ya está casado- se dedicaron a saludar con un abrazo a Mike, que dio en respuesta lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto Squishy

-He estado bien, Randy ha sido un buen amigo en mi última semana- dijo señalando al chico que estaba alejado pidiendo unas bebidas.

\- ¿Randall Boggs? - interrogó sorprendido Art- pero Michael, él es uno de los ROR, nos odia.

-No los odia. En verdad los admira, además, él tiene… que decidir algo esta noche.

\- ¿Decidir? - esta vez fueron los gemelos Terri y Terry los que preguntaron.

-Ya lo verán muchachos.

Mike volvió con Randall mientras esperaban a que el grupo privilegiado bajara, mientras tanto Mike le propuso a Randall disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, Randall solo asintió en silencio. Bebieron unos pocos vasos de cerveza mientras se dedicaban a bailar en la pista de baile, dejando un gran espacio para ellos que causaban sensación con sus movimientos rítmicos, sincronizados, pareciendo movimientos de caderas intencionadas. Reían mientras uno de los muchachos de los JOX trataba de acercarse a Mike y este lo evitaba, bailando demasiado junto a Randall y hablándose cerca del oído para aparentar que estaban juntos.

-Cree que eres presa fácil- le susurro Randall con una efímera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Pues no lo soy Randy, no soy como unas cualquiera de PNK- dijo en broma Mike, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

-Mike…- le cuestionó Randall- ¿En serio te importa tener una pareja, sea hombre o mujer?

-Bueno… Randy creo que…

-Mike- dijo una voz a las espaldas.

Ambos chicos voltearon la mirada y Mike se cohibió al ver el ceño fruncido de los ojos zafiros de Sulley, el pelo azul estaba erguido en un tupe corto, la chaqueta de cuero marrón le hacía ver anchos los hombros, con su camiseta de franela azul moteada, unos pantalones ocres y unas zapatillas azul rey; estaba malditamente atractivo, y eso a Mike le hizo esclarecer por un momento en que relación andaba con James.

-Sulley- fue lo único que contesto, con un tono seco.

-Debemos hablar.

-Pues yo no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en una fiesta y…

-Mike, en serio- urgió el más alto.

-Sulley, prefiero no montar una escena aquí. Por favor, vete.

Sulley se quedó enterrado en su lugar, Mike volteo los ojos al ver que James era tan terco y cabezota que podía llegar a quedarse parado allí solo para seguir mirándolo, con los ojos zafiros recorriéndole como si viera su alma. Tomo a Randall del brazo y trato de irse hacia el otro lado de la pista del baile.

-Maldición, Mike- el brazo del peli verde fue retenido con fuerza- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo más complicado?

-James, suéltame, por favor- contesto entre dientes Mike, pensando en si darle un puñetazo o no al más alto.

-Lo único que pienso hacer es hablar contigo, cara a cara, Mike. No podemos seguir así.

-No me interesa, Sullivan, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- ¡Mike Wasowski, no me interesa si no me piensas dirigir la palabra por el resto de tu vida, pero me vas a escuchar quieras o no! - exclamo por encima de la música.

De súbito Mike sintió que el piso estaba demasiado alejado de sus pies, que había demasiada presión en sus caderas. Sulley lo acaba de levantar del piso y ponerlo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas.

\- ¡James P. Sullivan, bájame en este maldito instante! - contesto pataleando Mike, pensando que no había peor vergüenza que esa.

Algunas miradas se posaron en los dos protagonistas de aquella escena, pensando que Mike estaba endemoniado y Sulley aferraba más el agarre de las caderas del más pequeño. Mike chilló de vergüenza y Randall por un momento- que pareció ver una de las mejores escenas de telenovelas, como el de maldita lisiada- salió de su estupor y vio de refilón como algunos de los ROR, entre ellos Jhonny, se acercaban a ver qué pasaba.

-Muchachos, tranquilos. Sullivan ya tiene bajo control todo- dijo Randall, mientras veía al imponente Jhonny.

Estaba exquisitamente vestido con un suéter de algodón, unos pantalones que le quedaban de muerte y un rostro de seriedad que, en esos momentos, insto a las miradas curiosas a voltear a otro lado. Con Worthington molesto no se debían meter.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Boggs?

-Wasowski bebió demasiado y está casi delirando.

\- ¿Quién dijo qué ese mequetrefe podía pasar?

-Yo lo invite Jhonny- contesto Randall entre dientes-, pero gracias a Sullivan que ha llegado en buen momento, lo va a llevar a su habitación.

\- ¡Que no estoy borracho! - expresó Mike.

Randall se acercó a Mike y lo tomo del rostro con mucha fuerza y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Mike, no vayas a cagarla, ya esto es un lío, así que por favor te pido que te vayas antes de que esta lluvia se convierta en una tormenta. Espérame en la habitación ¿Está bien?

Mike asintió al ver el ceño fruncido de Randall y después una mirada destructora de Worthington, no puso más resistencia y se dejó llevar a cuestas del hombro de Sulley mientras salían de la casa de los ROR ante la atenta mirada de todos, que empezaban a cuchichear a sus espaldas.

Cuando el aire puro de la noche y las farolas le tocaron el rostro Mike sintió que volvía a vivir en esos momentos y que estaba en paz, a pesar de que estaba siendo llevado a cuestas por Sulley hacia algún lugar y esperaba que fuera hacia su habitación. Estaba increíblemente cansado y esa conmoción de la mirada- que casi podía llegar a matarlo- del presidente de los ROR lo había dejado desconcertado, pensando que verdaderamente Worthington estaba empezando a querer a Randall y esperaba con muchas ansias de que a su amigo le saliera todo bien.

James lo bajo con una sutileza rayada en la fragilidad que causo un gigantesco escalofrío en Mike, el viento estival de verano se hacía llegar y el olor a humedad le llego como un rejuvenecedor. Pero lo que más le causaba incomodidad era la mirada directa de Sulley sobre él, como si lo estuviera estudiando y evaluándolo con suma minuciosidad.

-James, deja de verme así- dijo Mike.

\- ¿Ahora piensas hablar conmigo? - volvió a urgir el más alto.

-Sulley, yo…

-Mike, necesito hablar contigo en serio y… quiero que escuches primero antes de decidir si quieres seguir sin hablarme.

Mike se quedó en silencio, porque a pesar de todo lo que lo evitaba, tenía justa razón de decir lo que no había querido escuchar.

-Entiendo que estés totalmente dolido por lo que hice con tu futuro. Hundí tu carrera como asustador, te hice ver como un debilucho y aparte te inste a que hicieras una de las peores estupideces que haya habido en la universidad. Mike en serio lo lamento demasiado, lo he lamentado desde el día en que jugué sucio en las sustoolimpiadas, pero quiero remendar las cosas contigo.

» Has sido el único amigo verdadero que he tenido, a pesar de tener a los Oozma. No me has juzgado en nada, me has recriminado en lo que nadie lo ha hecho e incluso me entendiste cuando llegamos al mundo de los humanos. Y eso de verdad que no lo he sentido nunca, Mike, y por eso aún sigo pidiendo que me perdones, que vuelvas a ser mi amigo de nuevo…

-Y eso es lo difícil Sulley, yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo- lo interrumpió Mike.

Sulley sintió que un yunque le impactaba sobre él desde una gran altura, observando que Mike había virado la mirada hacia otro lado, sin mirarle y lo que sentía en esos momentos le carcomía en el pecho, en las entrañas, desfiguraba su rostro.

-Mike, por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Sulley, en serio, no…

\- ¿Por qué Mike?

Mike se tensó al sentir la voz de Sulley angustiada, casi hasta el punto de quebrarse. Se sentía peor que Sulley, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacer el sacrificio de dejarlo atrás.

-Mike, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué?

-Sulley, no insistas, por favor. Deja todo atrás.

-No, Mike, no voy a dejarte ir. Maldita sea, te has vuelto mi mejor amigo.

\- ¡James, joder, no quiero ser tu amigo! - exclamo Mike.

Por un momento se alzó una tensión tangible y densa, como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo, mientras a Sulley le salían un par de lágrimas las cuales hicieron en Mike convertirse en una bullente de arrepentimiento, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de Sulley, por su bien.

-Mike.

-No, Sulley- alzó la voz- sé que me consideras un amigo, un confidente, un compañero, pero yo no pienso eso de ti Sulley y por eso no puedo ser tu amigo, no, no puedo.

-Mike…

La voz encantadora se había quebrado y unos pequeños hipidos salieron de la garganta de Sulley. Mike estaba sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Trato de irse de aquel lugar- que se había dado cuenta que era la plaza de la fuente-, pero la mano firme de Sulley lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-James, no…

\- ¡Dime por qué Mike!

-No, Sulley, no puedo…

\- ¡Por un demonio! - lo estampo contra la corteza de un árbol, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su rostro.

Mike vio aquellos zafiros revolcarse entre las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro cuadrado, perdiendo su mirada en el piso y no queriendo sentirse como una basura por lo que estaba haciendo, para protegerse a él y a Sulley.

-No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me expliques.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, James.

\- ¡Me importa una reverenda mierda! ¡Me vas a explicar por qué coño no vas a seguir siendo mi amigo!

-James, no…

\- ¡Mike Wasowski, dime de una puta vez antes de que pierda el control!

-James- chilló Mike en negativa.

-No me interesa Mike… Dime de una vez por qué, no hay razón para seguir en esto.

Mike quedo en silencio.

-Mike.

No contesto, volteo la mirada, no lo quería ver.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Dilo, joder, dilo!

Un golpe hizo mover toda la corteza del árbol, muy cerca de su rostro, apretó los ojos con fuerza pensando que esta vez le daría de llano en el rostro.

\- ¡Dilo! - alargo Sulley.

\- ¡Maldita sea Sulley, tú me gustas!

Mike abrió los ojos y vio de cerca como el puño casi le rozaba el rostro, tratando de no mirar al rostro de Sulley que parecía desfigurarse en un montón de muecas que parecían expresar lo que sentían. Las entrañas se le contrajeron y percibió su rostro calentarse ante los nervios que explotaban en sus venas, por fin lo había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionó confuso James, mirándolo con una expresión confusa y desconcertada.

-James- suspiro Mike, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos- desde hace algún tiempo, durante las olimpiadas te empecé a conocer mejor, no como el James estúpido, soberbio y suficiente que conocí el primer día de clases, sino al James divertido, encantador y simpático que nadie conocía; me sentía raro cada vez que estaba contigo, el corazón se me aceleraba y… y yo no sabía que era. Cuando buscabas mi mirada, yo te rehuía porque sentía que al verme sabrías que me gustabas.

» No dejaba de pensar en ti cada vez que iba a la biblioteca, fuiste el que me apoyo en muchas cosas que nadie lo hizo y eso no te lo puedo agradecer con nada. Pero al darme cuenta de cuánto me gustabas, me preocupé; pensé por miles de instantes decírtelo, porque no te quería encubrir nada, pero tenía miedo Sulley, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, de que me abandonaras y que me dejaras atrás. Y eso no lo quiero- su voz se empezó a quebrar-, no lo quiero Sulley, tú haces divertidas mis tardes con tus chistes, me haces feliz saber que estabas tomando el mando de los Oozma como ejemplo, me haces sentir tan completo que… que perderte sería peor de lo que me han hecho en todos estos años. Quería cortar de raíz nuestra amistad porque yo no siento que esto sea amistad…

Mike sintió las manos que le cubrían el rostro humedecerse por las lágrimas y tenía que obligarse a respirar profundamente para evitar que los hipidos le quitaran el aire. Sintió que un pequeño peso se le quitaba de los hombros al haber sacado todo eso, sintió que por fin su cuerpo pesaba menos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía nervioso y angustiado por la confesión que le acababa de hacer a su amor.

En cambio, Sulley se mantenía sorprendido, desconcertado, indeciso, confundido y hasta parecía que la mueca de su rostro no denotaba nada, pero el pecho le martilleaba con gran fuerza como si fuera un tambor y el estómago se le lleno de un terrible cosquilleo que le causo miedo. Y no pudo soportar tener todo eso.

Mike se enjugo sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo y dejo que su respiración volviera ser la misma, pero cuando dejo que sus ojos enfocaran a Sulley, este estaba alejándose por el sendero de concreto de la fuente hacia el ala Oeste. Mike sintió que su garganta se anudo y las entrañas se le contrajeron con más fuerza, el pecho se oprimió con más fuerza y las lágrimas esta vez no se detuvieron en aquella noche de verano. Sulley le había dado la espalda, lo estaba dejando atrás, su más grande miedo se cumplió. Lo dejo con el corazón en la mano y con la respuesta, Sulley ya no lo quería dentro de su vida, jamás.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde y Mike ya estaba preparando los últimos detalles de sus maletas, al igual de que se volvía a ver en el espejo de mano que tenía. Las ojeras de sus ojos parecían dos gigantescas marcas purpúreas sobre la piel de alabastro, el rostro estaba decayendo en una intensa mueca de tristeza mientras sentía el cansancio de haber pasado la noche en vela carcomerle el cuerpo con una intensidad vertiginosa, deseando que al menos no hubiera las suficientes personas atrás para poder dormir.

No había salido del cuarto durante todo ese tiempo. Randall lo había incluso arrastrado por el suelo de la habitación para que saliera, aunque sea para que el sol le pegara en el rostro o para que si quiera pudiera comer algo que no fuera las barras de fruta que había en la dispensadora, pero Mike no estaba ni de ganas ni de humor para salir de ahí. Pero ahora que se sentía a un paso de dejar atrás a Monster University, el peso que había desaparecido hace un par de noches volvía cada vez más, con más plomo en su cuerpo, con más desdicha de la que tenía.

Tomo sus maletas y miro por última vez su habitación que estaba completamente desierta de sus posters, sus libros y de sus cosas. Estaba dejando atrás el mejor año de su vida, y creía que debía superar todo lo que conllevara, las clases, el laboratorio de puertas, Sulley…

"Nada fue peor que tu silencio, Sulley, ahora tendré que vivir con eso."

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta con llave, observo que en la mirilla estaba colgada una pequeña carta de color verde pastel sin remitente y Mike recordó las cajas llenas de regalos y las cartas llenas de dulces palabras. La tomo con sumo cuidado y la abrió.

 _Volverás a la urbanidad, sin que yo pueda detenerte. El directivo sé que lo ha decidido, pero prefiero mil veces verte una última vez._

 _Espero no sea inoportuno pedirte mirarte, ver tus ojos, ver tu sonrisa una vez más antes de este indetenible adiós._

 _Estaré esperándote en la facultad de sustos, ahí te mire por primera vez y, en secreto, he querido tenerte._

 _El último autobús sale a las 4 pm. Aun te queda tiempo._

Mike miro el reloj de mano que tenía y observo que aun eran las dos de la tarde. Tenía tiempo suficiente y su curiosidad de saber quién era aquel extraño encantador le estaba carcomiendo los nervios.

Con sus maletas y bolso encima camino con destino hacia la Facultad de sustos, observando por los senderos de concreto a miles de grupos que hablaban y se despedían con abrazos, besos y palabras de buena suerte. Algunos estaban llorando porque sabían que no los volverían a ver después de la graduación, y sintió unas inherentes ganas de llorar también, pero las mantuvo muy adentro para no romperse en medio de tantas personas.

Llego a la Facultad de sustos con los nervios incrementándose con cada paso, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas por el desértico pasillo hasta entrar definitivamente al gran salón con gradillas y observar el simulador sobre el entarimado y después una caja encima del escritorio que usaba el señor Knight cuando impartía clases, pero esta vez la caja estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo metálico azul y con un gran moño plateado.

Mike se acercó y abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, todas las paredes de la caja cayeron al mismo tiempo y de ella emergieron unos cuantos globos. La caja estaba llena de fotos de él, los globos eran de color verde, debajo de ellos había una gran chaqueta de color café, gigantesco y que esfumaba un olor a gel, a perfume y a un olor que solo él podía reconocer.

-Sulley…-susurro con pesar.

-De verdad que fue un gigantesco error haberte dejado esa noche.

Mike volteo con una rapidez casi desesperada, observando la gigantesca figura de su ex amigo desde las escaleras alfombradas de las gradillas. Estaba igual de demacrado que él, llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba ceñida a su fibroso cuerpo y los ojos parecían perderse en las gigantescas ojeras de su rostro. Mike estaba completamente anonadado, pero no creía lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan anhelado, tan utópico que sintió que el corazón se le rompía al pensar que verdaderamente eso era una broma demasiado pesada y que no quería afrontar cuando ya estaba con el corazón hecho pedazos y jirones.

A grandes zancadas Mike fue directo hacia el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia los patios traseros de la Facultad, la misma puerta que usaba él cuando necesitaba alejarse de todos cuando nadie andaba por la facultad. Pero un gigantesco brazo lo detuvo, reteniéndole en un abrazo que él ni si quiera quería y trato de zafarse con mucha fuerza lo cual fue un esfuerzo en vano.

-Sulley, suéltame.

-Mike… por favor, no…

\- ¡Que me sueltes de una puta vez! - exclamo la peli verde, removiéndose con fuerza.

\- ¡No lo hare Mike! Ya te perdí en las sustoolimpiadas y no quiero perderte por una gigantesca estupidez.

-Pues ya lo hiciste- su voz renuente se volvió a quebrar y pensó que el corazón no podía estar más encogido que nunca-, no te importo lo que sentía. Solo te fuiste, me dejaste a la intemperie, me dejaste con el corazón roto… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes irte de mi vida y dejar de hacerme daño?

-Simple. Porque me costó darme cuenta que también me gustas Mike.

Dejo de moverse por unos instantes y el corazón empezó palpitarle con tanta fuerza que sentía que saldría volando de su garganta, pero su razón le gritaba que todo era un vil truco o una broma.

-Sulley, por favor, déjame. Te lo pido- sus hipidos no lo dejaban respirar.

Le obligaron a voltearse y por un momento miro los ojos azules dedicarle una mirada, tenaz y decidida que le hizo estremecer a todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le dejo perplejo fue el intenso y suave calor que los labios de Sulley le dejaron en los suyos propios, una corriente eléctrica que le salió desde sus labios hasta llegarle hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de los labios ajenos, moviéndolos en un lento compas que parecían disfrutarlo con un gran ímpetu, y cuando rompieron el beso Sulley parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

\- ¿Cómo dejarte cuando eres mi día a día, cuando eres mi remedio, mi sufrir, mi alegría? ¿Dejarte cuando eres mi todo, Mike Wasowski?

Mike sentía derretirse ante las palabras sagaces de James, pero lo que le rebullo fue los grandes brazos rodearle las caderas en un signo de protección y lo acercara a su pecho con tanta premura y suavidad que no pudo evitar dejarle un corto beso y sonreír con demasiada pericia.

-Eres demasiado cabezota, James- contesto divertido el chico.

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mí- rio el más alto.

-No James- Sulley le miro dubitativo sin romper su abrazo, observando los ojos verdes resplandecer con más fuerza que de costumbre-, lo que me gusta es que nunca perdiste la fe ni la oportunidad decir lo siento.

-Eso quiere decir que debo cagarla aún más- contesto con una sonrisa divertida y picara.

-No creo que sea una buena solución.

-Pero si es para tenerte siempre, la cagaría mil veces para tenerte el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **Bueno y aquí termina lo que es mi primer one shot, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Acepto reviews, sugerencias, ideas y lo que sea (Mientras sea en feedback)**_

 _ **Se que aunque sean poquitos los que lean este one shot y se den el tiempo, los adoro.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y Markus Fuera *** Se esconde en un hoyo *****_


End file.
